Fairy Tail Ending
by Neko-Tiara
Summary: My awesome theory about what is going to happen now in Fairy Tail. Contain spoilers, don't read if you aren't curious! Rated T to be sure!


_Ok, this is not Fairy Tail real ending, but my theory of what the hell is going to happens now in Fairy Tail and if you look closely you will see that everything may (or may not) be right! It starts right after chapter 297. _

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Hiro Mashima but the theory which is mine and I don't want it to finish like this. _

_Italics Thoughts & Flashback._

_Any question? Review and ask ;) Some dialogues and some facts are taken from the manga and the spoilers (here _ journal/Fairy-Tail-Big-spoiler-for-this-arc-SPOILERS-309335603 ) _and I don't own anything more than this crazy theory about how it's going to go. Maybe you don't like it but everything clicked to me and I think everything is explained here. _

_Thank you for reading._

_**Fairy Tail Ending**_

"_This time I won't let you escape!_" Jellal was right on the track of the mysterious power. "_You who have a magic similar to Zeref's. Who in the world are you!?_"

When they were alone, he dared to talk.

"Stop." Surprising enough, he stopped. "I'll show you who I am. Show me your face too. _A woman?_"

Nothing would have prepared him to see her, nothing at all.

"…! No way…!" In front of him was a blonde girl with brown eyes, the same blonde girl that was in the infirmary broken after her encounter with Minerva from Sabertooth. "_Lucy!_"

"Hello, Jellal." But his magic pulse wasn't lying, she was the one with a magic similar to Zeref's. "I was wondering how much time would take you to discover me."

"What are you doing here? How?" He didn't know what he was supposed to ask first. "Maybe you are… Edo-Lucy?"

"I will tell you everything, you have been looking for me for to long." Her laugh was bitter and her eyes tore a bit before she sat in a bench with Jellal that hadn't been able to stop looking at her. "Everything began on July 7th…"

_Flashback_

_The last day of the competition was a whole mess, Natsu, Gajeel and Gray were always fighting and their work wasn't working, Jura was attacking Laxus with all his power and Erza was trying to maintain Kagura as busy as possible but that was perfect for the others to attack and Minerva was the best at it with her traitorous attacks. _

"_Brats! Stop fighting like ones and fight like one!" Makarov was fuming and every Fairy Tail's mage was shouting orders. "Laxus, come on!"_

"_Ok, fools… this is our opportunity! Let's attack at once!" _

_End Flashback_

"They are going to win… I knew they will… would. It's confusing._" _Jellal was absorbed with her story.

"Well, they will but it's going to be really difficult, you know how Natsu hate following orders and his plans are always front attacks." Lucy continued her story.

_Flashback_

_Finally the Magic Games had ended with Fairy Tail win and everything was just fine but then… why was everyone running and screaming, fire everywhere and buildings destroyed. The arena was destroyed too and the dragon graveyard was visible for everyone – especially for the dragons flying from the gate above Mercurius, they were attacking and conquering humanity – and a man laughing was at the top of a mountain of corpses. Arcadios with Yukino's lifeless body in his arms, her shining keys left behind. Nothing was going to stop him from ruling the world! _

"_Follow the king's order, Lucy." The last Celestial Mage was kneeling in front of the infamous dark mage, Zeref, who had helped Arcadios. "Follow the Dragon King's order."_

_And the orders were clear: she had to stop the war and madness that was brought up by Arcadios' plans. _

"_A song to yearn, I will never meet Natsu again." And she sang, she sang, she sang while Mercurius was falling around her and her friends called her name. "Farewell, my friends."_

_End flashback._

"That's how you ended here, you need to stop Captain Arcadios' plan but what happened after you left?" Jellal wasn't totally sure if he wanted to know.

"You know… there is more than one future. I'm trapped in a future where war has killed my friends, my love, everything is dead in my future but there are other possibilities where they are alive. "

Behind them stood a dark haired woman with a long sword and raged features. She had seen Jellal from afar once and she hadn't killed him but now he was in front of her and it was her wish to end his life. Kagura didn't hesitate to run toward them and stab Jellal who was surprised and watched Lucy smiling by his side.

"Lu…cy?" Spitting blood, his body fell from the bench.

"You needed to die… don't worry. Erza is going to be happy." Lucy caressed Kagura's face. The older woman was too busy stabbing once and again Jellal's body to notice her. "You're not the only one dying now."

Tomorrow, while cleaning the streets, somebody would found two bodies lying on the floor, blood staining everything around them.

"I thought you were someone else." Lucy didn't turn. That voice was unmistakable. "Master Mavis."

"And I didn't believe who you were. Why do you have Lumen Histoire, Lucy-san?" The spirit master was sitting on the wall.

"I needed Fairy Tail's dark light to travel back here in order to save our guild. Aren't you mad? It was after all the magic that you and Zeref created together."

"No, you are using it how it was supposed to be used. I'm glad that such a wonderful fairy now possesses our light." The First Master was really happy. "What is your next step?"

"I need to kill Arcadios to stop his Eclipse Plan. It's my King's order." Mavis didn't follow her, the blonde woman had a heavy burden on her shoulders.

"Good bye, Lucy Heartfilia, Real Master of Fairy Tail."

Real Master of Fairy Tail? Lucy doubted it since she was at fault of their deaths. In her pocket was Levy's letter, the one she had been writing before mage's enemies had found her and killed her. She had been the last mage alive.

_Flashback_

… _At the time, we were certain we would win. The last day was a violent battle. Do you remember, Lu-chan? (Lucy remembered it, the blood, the magic flowing around the Arena, the screams, the attack) … died. … also died. And… and… my dear … also… I can't even put it into words, Lu-chan. (The letter was incomplete and it had tears' mark.) I can't take this anymore. Someone help us._

_Lucy had found the letter while she was looking for mages. She didn't had to read it to know that Levy had been suffering, that Levy had been remembering who had died. Lucy knew it too well. And she filled the gaps when she read the letter again._

…_At the time, we were certain we would win. The last day was a violent battle. Do you remember, Lu-chan? **Wendy** died. **Laxus** also died. And **Sting**, and **Rogue**. My dear **Gajeel** also died. I can't even put it into words, Lu-chan. I can't take this anymore. Someone help us._

_There was just one dragon slayer still fighting but he had disappeared and nobody had found him. Lucy doubted he had died because Natsu was their last hope. Always. Lucy kept the letter because it was the way she had to continue suffering her future once and again. _

"_I'm sorry, Levy-chan. I wasn't with you when you most needed me. I'm really sorry."_

_The dragon slayers had been the first mages being killed, but not the only ones. Erza, Gildarts, Makarov, Master Jose, Master Bob, Ichiya, Jura, Gray, Juvia. Cana… each name was a dagger on her heart. _

"_Natsu, please, be safe." She whispered._

_End Flashback._

"_I wonder how their future is without this crazy war."_ Lucy smiled warmly imagining how her friends – how she and her friends – were happy without war, without death. "_I'm sure their other futures are just as crazily funny as now._"

But Lucy would never know it for sure because she was trapped in a lifeless future where everyone died, everyone suffered and everyone was too immerse in war to try to life.


End file.
